Fin x Reader (A Homestuck reader-insert)
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Fin has shyly asked you to go to the aquarium with him, and you can't deny a cute little shark his request. [Also, This website doesn't list all of the Homestuck characters.]


~Your point of view.~

I sat at a bench at the local aquarium, wearing a light jacket since the air was a little chilly, while I waited for a very important guy. He had left a letter under my door, his shy way of asking things, it said to meet him at the aquarium.

That is the reason that you sit here waiting for your friend, the one that wears an orange hat with the number 5 on it, a guy that you happen to have a crush on. You knew that if Lord English heard that he would call you a slut, but then he thinks that regular couple stuff is equal to hardcore porn. Gah, that guy is so weird.

A light touch on your shoulder brings you out of your musings, all of which had to do with you planting pictures of people holding hands around his mansion.

"Hey, (Name), you ready for fun?" Fin asked.

"You bet, Fin!" Nothing could ever make you say no to Fin, you couldn't say no to your crush! Not even that time he wanted to dress you up like an Angel Fish, talk about some embarrassing shit.

He buys your passes and leads the way to the shark exhibit, the man _loved_ sharks. He could tell which were what species, even though a lot of them looked the same to you, and he could make a pretty good guess on their genders. His knowledge astounded you, and the fact that his voice was smooth like butter didn't help with your attention problems.

You were fazing in and out of Fin talking, he didn't seem to notice, and you wanted to get him something really nice. Something that he would like, but you weren't sure what he would like.

"Hey, Fin, I'm hungry." You say after your stomach rumbles, announcing that it's time for some food. It was lunch time anyways.

"Sure, the food court's this way." He lead the way to the food court, he came here often enough to know the way, and asked what you would like so that he could order it for you.

Looking around, you saw that there wasn't many options. But there was a little pizza place in sight, just the perfect thing.

"How 'bout some pizza?" You ask, he nods. "Can you get me a (fave kind of pizza), and some water?"

"Sure thing." He goes to make the order, there was a line meaning a bit of a wait.

While he was in line you scanned the area again, and found something that you didn't see before; the gift shop. There was plush marine animals hanging up, all of them were cute but one really caught your eye. You couldn't resist, you had found something that you were sure, like really for sure, that Fin would like.

You go over and see what else they have, just in case there was a better thing there, and found a key chain along with what you first saw. You look back at Fin to make sure that he wasn't watching before you proceeded to buy the stuff.

Taking the bag, you quickly go back to the table and hide it. Can't spoil the surprise, he deserved a good thing after years of being part of The Felt.

You sit and wait, and wait, and wait, almost falling asleep, but Fin comes back with pizza just as you were about to pass out. He sets it down with a small apology.

"Don't apologize, I know that there was a line ahead of you." You say before taking a bite of the delicious pizza. It tasted so good that you almost moaned, and it must have shown because Fin was blushing softly and looking away.

"What's wrong Fin?" You had to ask, even though you knew the reason. He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

He cleared his throat. "I said that it's-s j-just bad that the gal I l-like is moaning about pizza instead of me." He was still looking away, but his blush had grown to where it covered his entire face. You were stunned, but thought of something clever.

"You know," You try to say seductively, "you can always make that change, Fin."

"Y-you s-sure ab-bout that?" He asks nervously. You nod a yes and wink at him. He inhales before leaning forward.

_Yes! This is really happening!_ All of a sudden you felt his lips connect to yours, causing you to quietly moan. The kiss lasted for only a moment but it felt like an eternity. When it ended you reached for the bag that you had gotten at the gift shop.

You handed it to Fin, who was a little disheartened. He opened the bag and got a bright, childish smile on his face. He pulled out the key chain first, it was an Angel Fish. He fawned over it before looking in the bag again. He was absolutely amazed by the plush that you had gotten him, a Tiger Shark.

"Why did you get me these?" He asked while cuddling the shark plush.

"I got them for you because I like you. In a more than friend kind of way."

"I feel the same way." He said before giving you a quick peck on the lips.

"I would hope so, you have kissed me in a way that's more than friendly." You say while cuddling into his side. "Now. About my moaning for you..."

That night you got a serious exercise from Fin, that the _all_ of The Felt could hear.


End file.
